


Thirsty For Love

by PurpleLav



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bottom Na Jaemin, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Insecure Na Jaemin, M/M, Magic, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Possessive Lee Jeno, Prince Lee Jeno, Roommates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, Vampire Lee Jeno, Witch Na Jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleLav/pseuds/PurpleLav
Summary: ❝I'm always hungry, Jaemin.❞ He answers, crimson eyes staring profoundly at him. Donghyuck's words echos in his mind,friends don't look at you like that.However, Jaemin was always too blind in his suffering to see it.❝But right now, I rather help you.❞― Or, wherein Jaemin is a witch and Jeno a vampire, and they were roommates.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 208





	Thirsty For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read, I would like to give you some warnings:  
> My first language isn't English, so I'm already apologizing for all of my grammatical errors. I tried my hard to fix them all. This is fiction and was made out of pure entertainment. The characters portrayed in this book doesn't correspond to what the idols truly are. I took inspiration from other's books and fictions, so I'm apologizing if something seems similar to others. It wasn't my intention. Finishing, this work is also posted in Wattpad, you can find me as @petitlavande!  
> I hope you all enjoy your read!

❝You really should stop drinking that much, Jaemin-ah.❞ Jeno's fingers brush delicately through his blonde hair, softly removing the locks of his sweaty forehead. Jaemin chokes in response, his stomach twitching painfully in an attempt of expelling all the alcohol ingested in the last hours. ❝Just a little more, sweetheart.❞ Jeno calms him.

Jaemin groans, either because of the loving nickname that leaves Jeno's lips so easily or because of the pain in his throat, he doesn't know yet.

❝I don't feel so good.❞ The younger says, allowing himself to fall on the cold ground of his dorm bathroom, leaning his back on Jeno's legs for support. _Gods, I must be stinking,_ Jaemin notices distractedly. There's no way that someone like the brunet hasn't smelled it at all — the awful mixture of alcohol, sweat, make-up, and vomit permeates offensively on the air —, but Jeno doesn't seem to care, preferring to caress his messy hair strands in comfort. _I don't deserve him_ , Jaemin thinks sourly.

It wasn't the first time that they found themselves in such a position, in fact, it was more common than it should be. Jaemin has a habit of drinking to drown his memories, hurts, _problems_ —

❝You are a mess Jaemin-ah,❞ the vampire states, not as harsh as should be. _Jeno_ , he found out, _it's too kind to hurt his feelings_.❝What happened?❞

 _A lot of things,_ he thinks as his eyes sting with unshed tears.❝Nothing,❞ he mutters and there's a bitter taste in his throat that doesn't belong to the alcohol. But Jeno knows, he _always_ knows. The disturbing odour of other people sticks on his skin, and instead of acting disgusted, Jeno calms and takes care of him — and it's so hard not to give in and cry at his touch.

(He remembers a different time, where the absence of a touch hurt more than having it.)

❝How about you take a shower and brush your teeth, hun? I'm pretty sure that it'll make you feel better by morning.❞ The brunet suggests in a gentle voice and Jaemin agrees, pretending not to see the concern on the other's eyes.

**{...}**

When Jaemin wakes, the Sun has already risen and it's shining through the curtains. His head throb and his stomach twitch with hungry and nauseous at the same time. Reluctant, the blond disengages from his linens and walks slowly to the kitchen.

He scours through the cabinets in search of the right herbs as he boils the water at the right temperature. And adding the mint leaves in his favourite cup, he murmurs a cooling spell — after all, he wouldn't like to burn his tongue as he did many times before. Happily, the young witch drinks in quickly stip his tea, appreciating the fresh flavour on his tongue, and although he may prefer a cup of coffee, Jaemin knows very well that the strong taste of caffeine wouldn't help soothe his stomach.

Jeno is nowhere to be seen — still asleep, he guesses — so taking advantage of the good weather, Jaemin decides to check his little garden on the balcony. He greets his plants, watering them as he softly susurrates charms to help renew the nutrients on the soil, and facilitate their growth. And as time goes, he gets lost in the melodies that slips from his lips, his voice echoing something ancient in a forgotten language.

❝I see that you're feeling better.❞

❝ _Shit!_ ❞ Jeno's sudden appearance scares him, and Jaemin almost drops his precious lavender as he turns too fast in his direction with a peeved expression. The vampire only smiles sleepily at him, and dressed like that, in sweatpants and t-shirt, Jeno looks exactly with everything Jaemin wants and can't have. _How unfair,_ he thought. ❝Please, stop doing this. Someday you'll give me a heart attack.❞ He dramatically places his hand where his heart is, feeling how fast it's beating.

Jeno blinked innocently at him, eyes shining with joy at the other's little theatre. ❝And where's the fun on that?❞ He jokes, one of his eyebrows arched.

❝Why would people think that you're nice?❞ The witch comments, unimpressed.

❝I'm a Prince, baby, why wouldn't they?❞ Jeno winks, his smirk slightly exposing his sharp fangs at the daylight.

❝ _Jerk_.❞ Jaemin playfully rolls his eyes at the older.❝Don't complain if one day I curse you in revenge.❞ His response was a laugh, and Jaemin doesn't know whether to be offended by the obvious lack of intimidation shown at him or not.

❝Are you feeling better now?❞ Jeno asked in a serious tone, and now that he has calmed down, all traces of play leaves his face as his crimson eyes slide over Jaemin's body. The younger has to hold back a shudder over being under such an intense gaze.

❝Yes, just a little bit tired,❞ he shrugged. But Jeno stills staring at him, which makes Jaemin conscious of his appearance. _I must look horrible_ , he thinks. Looking away from the other, the blond turned his attention to the lavender on his arms, lovingly whispering compliments at it as a form of distraction.

❝You should stop drinking like that, Nana. It's not healthy.❞ The concern on his voice is clear and makes Jaemin feels guilty. Jeno approaches him from where he was leaning against the door frame, and under the sunlight, he seems to become even _more_ beautiful. The brunet reaches out to the lavender and tenderly caresses its petals, the scene itself makes his heart tights with _want_ — and, _oh, how the Gods are cruel._

❝I know, it's just...❞ He sighs.❝...Yesterday was too much, you know?❞

❝Do you want to talk about that?❞ Jeno askes gently.

 _Talk about what?_ Jaemin thinks bitterly, _about how I fucked with the first guy who showed me a little bit of interest just to forget the fact that I'm in love with you? Or maybe about the fact that I'm a disappointment and a fail for my family?_ He says none of it.

❝No- _I mean_ , I'm just stressed, nothing more, Jeno-ah.❞ He lies. Jeno doesn't believe in him; however, he would never force him to say something that he doesn't want to.

❝Just be careful, okay? I don't want anyone taking advantage of you.❞ Jeno says and Jaemin needs to hold the painful laugh that threatens to leave his lips.

_Too late._

**{...}**

_Although Jaemin considers himself well informed about the supernatural royalty — since he, until a few months ago, was part of this class — it takes a ridiculously long period of two months for him to notice that Jeno also encompasses this same category._

_(He vaguely remembers the news channels announcing the Prince of Vampires' entrance into a prestigious college, months ago. At the time, he was busy trying to get back together after the disaster that had been his family reunion.)_

_❝Did you ever think of telling me?❞ He askes, annoyed. The witch is diligently preparing an incense on the kitchen island to purify the dorm's air, joining with agile fingers the plant's stems — rose, lavender, and thyme._ Cure, peace, and purification _. — that he had blossomed. He also whispers some protection spells,_ after all _, he thinks,_ it's always good to take precautions.

_❝To be honest, I thought that you knew.❞ He shrugs, sipping absently the blood from his glass as he watches Jaemin go through the process.❝I knew immediately_ _**who** _ _you were.❞ Jeno says with an arrogant smirk in his scarlet lips. The blond rolls his eyes in response and turns his attention to his almost done spell, and taking a deep breath, he started._

❝ **Smoke of air and fire and earth, cleanse and bless this home and hearth. Drive away all harm and fear, only good may enter here.** ❞ _**¹**_

 _The ancient language leaves his mouth easily as he repeated himself six-time._ For the harmony and cure _, the witch thought, ignoring the other meanings of the number. When he opens his eyes — he doesn't even remember when he closed them — they immediately focus on Jeno. The vampire is staring at him intensely, something unknown blinking in his crimson eyes._

_❝What?❞ He_ _askes_ _, using his magic to accelerate the dehydration process._

_❝ Nothing,❞ Jeno says, crossing his legs,❝absolutely nothing.❞_

**{...}**

_**The Spell** _ **¹**

**— This is a true home blessing, although the creator remains unknown.**

**{...}**

❝Nana? Are you all alright?❞ Donghyuck's voice is soft and elegant. It was one of the reasons that made Mark felt in love with him, the fae would say many times.

❝ _Hum?_ Yes, yes.❞ Jaemin says, coming out of his daydreams.❝Why?❝

❝You seem a little distracted, only that.❞ He shrugs and meets his gaze. He seems to consider something, his lips compressing before making a decision. ❝Does it have to do with Saturday?❞ Donghyuck askes, calmly sipping the honey in the cup, his rings colliding sharply against the polished porcelain.

Jaemin freezes, his body tensing as unwanted memories stars to invade his mind. He takes a deep breath, preferring to face his _Ice Americano_ than Donghyuck when he pretends ignorance.❝And what about Saturday?❞

❝Are you _really_ going to act like that?❞ His eyebrow arches elegantly as he voice acquires a sardonic tone. ❝Like you didn't make out with that guy, or the many other guys before, only to forget about Jeno?

❝Jeno has nothing to do with it.❞ He lies, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

❝Don't lie to me, Nana.❞ An exasperated expression takes on his pretty features. ❝You were never good at this.❞

Jaemin's dominance over his glass increases at the familiar words. It wasn't intentional, he knows that — Donghyuck would _never_ hurt him like that —; however, it doesn't stop his heart from tightening painfully.

❝And besides, it's so obvious.❞ The older soft his words, a conscious look invading his orbs and Jaemin hate it, _hate it,_ _ **hate it**_ \- ❝I never saw you like that, Jaemin.❞ He shakes his head as if trying to forget the memories of the party.❝You were uncontrolled, dancing with everyone who asked you. You kissed that guy like you were trying to forget someone, Nana,❞ Donghyuck attends his eyes with frustration and determination. ❝So, don't even try to pretend that isn't about him when it is.❞

Jaemin sighs and refuses to look at Donghyuck. ❝My feelings for him are senseless, Hyuck. Jeno...❞ He shakes his head, an ugly and derogatory chuckle leaving his lips. ❝...Jeno is a nice guy, a _Prince,_ for the Gods above! People like him don't fall in love with people like me.❞ The resentment weighs in his tongue, but the truth in his words stings more. People like Jeno — thoughtful, captivating, and intelligent — don't fall in love with people like Jaemin. And he already has an ideal type: the type that breaks and destroyed his heart several times — _is what I deserve,_ he would think because not all love is _gentle_ (he learned that in the hard away _)_ — and Jeno would never do this to him.❝It's senseless and stupid.❞

❝Not if he's in love with you too,❞ the fae retort.

❝ _Ha,_ nice joke, Hyuck. Jeno doesn't like me in this way, he's just too sweet,❞ Jaemin murmurs as he drinks a sip of his coffee.❝ He just a friend.❞

❝Now, you're being really stupid,❞ he mocks him, ❝I've seen you two together Jaemin and the way he looks at you- _Gods_ , Jaemin, the wayhe looks at _you._ It's like you're the moon and the stars. Friends don't look at you like that, Jaemin.❞ Donghyuck says with fervour, determination draining of him.❝He _loves_ you.❞

❝How you so certain of that?❞ He voices sound so little and breakable like he's about to cry.

❝How you are not certain of that?❞ Donghyuck replies with a smug expression.❝Just because your family didn't love you in the way you deserved, you assume no one else would either and that blinded you to the things that are right in front of you.❞ The words left Jaemin breathless, _it's too much,_ he thinks as he abruptly gets up from his chair.

❝I need to go.❞ He stammers and avoiding Donghyuck's sympathetic look, the witch leaves the Café with quick and unstable steps.

**{...}**

Happily, Jeno isn't in their dorm when he arrives. _Probably in his Manor with his loving and caring family,_ Jaemin thinks, trying to not feel resentful by that fact. There's an unfamiliar warm rounding the rooms; when Jeno is around there always a cold. He often complains about it, but now he misses it deeply.

Running to his room, Jaemin snuggles in his linens, tears falling like a river through his face — there's an old wound in heart and it _hurtshurtshurts-_

 _This is ridiculous_ , he thinks, _I'm so ridiculous._

When he closes his eyes, his dreams are full of wrathful screams, disappointed eyes, and pure humiliation.

**{...}**

❝Nana?❞Jeno's soft voice awakes him. It's already dark outside, the moonlight shyly entering through his room's window. ❝C'mon, darling, you need to awake.❞ He askes with a preoccupied look on his face.

❝Jeno? What's wrong?❞Jaemin says, still sleepy, his voice sounding a little raspy. In the darkness of his room, Jeno's eyes shine like precious jewels and it's so _easy_ to get lost on them.

❝I think I should be the one to ask that, Jaemin. Your plants are sick and dying.❞ The witch's eyes wides in surprise as he jumps out of his bed — almost tripping in his linens — and runs to his little garden.

❝No.❞ He sighs, his fingers tenderly stroking through his dead rosemary's petals. ❝I'm so sorry.❞ _His dears and beloved plants_ , he thinks, _what have I done to you?_

❝Oh, Nana.❞ The vampire says, slowly approaching himself of the younger. The devastation on Jaemin's face is painfully, and Jeno's heart tightens in his chest.

❝It's my fault, Jeno.❞ Jaemin wails.

❝Don't say that, sweetheart.❞

❝How couldn't it be? My emotions are connected with my magic, Jeno.❞ He cries harder, a raw sob coming from his throat. There's nothing Jeno could say that would comfort him because it is _true._ Emotional control is something that all witches practice since childhood. _And magic,_ Jeno remembered, _it's so sensitive._ ❝I killed them, my beautiful plants, forgive me, _please_. I didn't mean.❞ He begs, holding tight to one of his lavender.

❝Come here, sweetheart. Let's calm yourself first, okay?❞ Jeno suggests considerately.❝Then, we can talk a little and think about how to fix that.❞ Jaemin nods distractedly, his eyes full of regrets and sorrow. And seeing Jaemin like that, tremble and _so_ fragile, hurts Jeno more than he expected.

**{...}**

❝I slept with someone.❞ Jaemin started from where he rests on Jeno's lap. He's cold and comforting.❝ It didn't end well.❞

❝Who?❞ Jeno askes, and he hesitates. He doesn't want Jeno to know the truth.❝Please, Jaemin. I'm worried.❞Jeno stills young in his life, they only know each other for seven months; however, it was so easy to fall in love with him. Especially when he always helps Jaemin and never judges his actions, never complaining about Jaemin's clinginess or how he makes the dorm smell like incense — he even tries to cook for him sometimes. Jeno is kind and deserves the truth. _A partial one_ , at least.

❝Don't tell anyone, please. Not even Donghyuck or Renjun.❞

Jeno raises an eyebrow at the request but nodded anyway, too curious and concerned to denies. He tights his embrace over Jaemin and the blond breaths deeply, getting ready.

❝There is this guy from my Gastronomy classes, his name is Shin Daejung... I was drunk and he seems interested, you know? And I thought, _why not?_ But then, something happened...❞ He stops, remembering the incident.

❝What happened, Jaemin?❞ Jeno's voice is sharp and cold, and for a moment, the witch thought of running to his room and hides on his linens.

❝I thought that he was interested in me, but he just wanted to know how it feels to fuck with a witch.❞ His cheeks burn with embarrassment and humiliation.❝We started to dance, and one thing led to another, and then suddenly he's getting out and saying that expect more. That I shouldn't have been so _easy._ ❞ He didn't tell Donghyuck this part. His best friend is loyal and would have torn Daejung apart.❝And tomorrow, I'll have classes with him and I don't know how to face him.❞

❝You won't need to face him if he's dead.❞ Jeno's words sound like a furious growl, his face contorting when a wave of rampant rage seems to form. Jaemin's eyes widen in surprise.

❝ _What?_ Jeno, no! I didn't tell you that so you could go on and get yourself in trouble.❞ He says, trying to move from Jeno's lap, but the other didn't allow it. ❝And besides, I'm already accustomed to it, there's no need of getting angry.❞ He always ends with his heart broked, anyways.

❝What the fuck?❞ Jeno sounds mad, his grip on his waist increasing. ❝You shouldn't be accustomed to this.❞

❝It's okay, Jeno. I don't know why is hurting, I didn't even like him that much.❞ He hides his face on the curve of Jeno's neck, breathing the older fresh smell. ❝It's just... He made me feel wrong and stupid. He made me feel _used._ ❞

❝No, Nana, no. He's the wrong one, not you. Never forget that, okay?❞ Jeno retorts, allowing the witch to hold on him. They stay like that for a while, enough to Jaemin starts to feel sleepy.

❝I need to burn my plants.❞ He whispers and his heart tights a little. He unravels himself of Jeno's grip and looks at his flawless face. ❝And you must be hungry.❞

❝I'm always hungry, Jaemin.❞ He answers, crimson eyes staring profoundly at him. Donghyuck's words echos in his mind, _friends don't look at you like that._ However, Jaemin was always too blind in his suffering to see it.❝But right now, I rather help you.❞

(Jeno helped him throughout all the process, watching with a heavy heart when he grabs his thymes by roots pulled it out of the earth on the vase. The leaves crumble into dust upon his soft touch when he searches for any sight of green — any sight of _life._ ❝Oh, dear, I know that it hurts now, but trust me, you will heal.❞ Jeno says, wiping the strays of tears in Jaemin's face. The meaning of his words aren't lost to the blond, however, he's too full of grief to care.

He holds his hand as they watched the earth around them burn.)

**{...}**

Avoiding Shin Daejung was harder than he expected. Especially when his dull stare seems to always be following him during his classes. Jaemin doesn't look at him, preferring to shun any interaction they could have — his lips ache with the immense will of cursing, he could almost taste the words in his tongue.

However, it's wasn't until the second week that everything went wrong.

Jaemin was so busy dreaming about how Jeno had accompanied him on his visit to the Witches Mall, yesterday, to buy some new seeds and seedlings to his garden, that when one of his classmates called him, he didn't hear it.

❝ _Jaemin_!❞ The voice tries again, this time more successful. He watches how Kim Yejin approaches him, smiling happily to her.❝We are planning to grab some drinks later, do you want to join us?❞ She askes when close enough of him, they stay in the middle of a hallway full of students in hurry to their other classes.

The first answer to came on his mind was _no,_ but then Daejung's mockery smirk appears in the corner of his eyes as he watches the two of them, and a familiar feeling of angriness pimple in your veins. _Idiot_ , Jaemin thinks.

❝Of course, what time?❞ He says with false excitement, to the unconscious human.

❝Around seven o'clock.❞

❝Okay, can you send me the address later? I need to go now❞ He dismisses, already walking away. He doesn't respond to Yejin's farewell, his heart to loud on his ears.

 _Idiot_ , he thinks, _I'm an idiot._

**{...}**

❝Jeno? Can I come in? I need to talk with you.❞ Jaemin knocks on Jeno's room door, his body shaking with nervousness, there's no answer from the other side. It's a well-known fact that vampires are considered — _when_ they do sleep — heavy sleepers and that you must _neve_ r wake them from their nap or enters their domains without their permission; it's offensive and rude. Jaemin had learned that centuries ago in his Studies of Species class, back at the Academy. But right now, he's truly desperate. ❝ _ **Sbloccare.**_ **¹** ❞ He whispers to the door, hearing seconds later the noise of the lock being undone.

He enters the room only to be met by darkness, _typical_ , he thinks with fondness. The blond hear the rustle of the covers and slowly approaches himself from Jeno's figure. _He's cute,_ Jaemin muses as he stares lovingly at the vampire features. ❝I'm sorry to interrupt your nap, Jeno, but I _need-_ ❞

It happened too quickly to Jaemin even think about reacting. He feels cold fingers gently grabbing his wrist and easily tugging him towards the mattress — it doesn't hurt, but it winds his breath away in surprise — allowing Jeno's arms to circus his waist.

❝You're so noisy.❞Jeno murmurs.❝And warm.❞He tighs his dominance over Jaemin, trying to chase his body heat. It's not Jeno faults, he has total consciousness of that, Jaemin it's just stupid enough to enters in a vampire's room when said vampire is sleeping and probably _so_ hungry. All those lessons were completely wasted.

Jeno's skin is cold, it's like hugging a block of ice. Must be the reason why that he cuddles him even more, chasing the heat of the witch's body with freezing and greedy hands that slide under his shirt to brush his skin.

❝J-Jeno?❞ He whispers, a little scared. Jeno's noise nudge against his neck, brushing delicately his artery.

❝It's alright, dear.❞ Jeno calms him, a sleepy accent in his words. _And it's such a bad timing to blush,_ he thinks with burning cheeks. Jeno smirks, clearly noticing it. ❝Relax.❞ The brunet breaths his smell and melt in his warmness.❝You're so warm, let's sleep a little more, sweetheart.❞ He presses his body against Jaemin's, pinning him under his weight.

❝I don't think we should, Jeno-ah.❞ Jaemin gulps, hesitantly to move.❝Why don't we get up and grab something for you to drink?❞

❝Why?❞ Jeno questions, rising over the embarrassed witch.❝Why should I drink from those stupid blood bags when I have you right here, warm and more delicious.❞ He whispers dangerously. Jaemin's heart beats too fast to be healthy. ❝Do you know how tempted you are right now? All this fresh and sweet _blood._ ❞ Jeno sounds a bit dreamy and threatening at the same time; the blond one gulps again and thinks about his conversation with Donghyuck two weeks ago.

❝So why don't you taste it?❞ He tries to sound brave.

❝ _Jaemin._ ❞ Jeno rumbles, sound like the predator that he is. Suddenly, his lips are rubbing against the most sensitive part of his neck, and instinctively, his body arches in answer. On his chest, his heart beats as fast as hummingbird's wings.❝If I started, I'm not going to stop.❞ He threats.

❝Who said that I want to?❞

❝Oh, Nana, do you know how lovely you smell? Always a temptation, love. ❞ He breathes deeply, getting lost in Jaemin's smell. And as if wanting to emphasize his own words, Jeno licks his skin, caressing his frenetic pulse, and Jaemin moans embarrassingly loud. But, despite everything else, the blond feels strangely safe in Jeno's cold embrace, he knows that the vampire would never hurt him.

Then, without any hesitation, Jeno bites him.

Jaemin chokes on the sensation of having his skin been perforated, a sharp and numb pain invading his system. Hurts and throb, but it feels _so_ good. He moans with pleasure as he feels his blood fading from his body, the opiates on Jeno's spittle clouding his mind.

He doesn't count how long does it last, though takes a while to the vampire move away from him. The brunet leans one last time to lick the accumulated blood on the bite mark, allowing the healing properties on his saliva to work. Jaemin gasp, mind still lost in the pleasure.

❝How do you feel, darling?❞ Jeno asked as he tenderly stroked his face.

❝You bite my neck.❞ The blonde blinks confused.

❝Yes, I did.❞ Jeno says, a laugh escaping from his bloody lips — _my blood,_ the witch thought with excitement.

❝Only lovers are bitten on the neck.❞ He said, still dizzied because of the blood loss.

❝Oh, Nana,❞ Jeno's eyes a full of affection towards the younger.❝You can be so blind to the things that are right in front of you.❞ He unconsciously echos Donghyuck's words.

❝You aren't the first to tell me that.❞ The witch murmurs.

❝C'mon, let's grab some food to you, and then, we can talk about what you have to say to me.❞ Jeno easily carries the blonde in his arms. Jaemin blinks, but snuggle himself in the older arms, listen distractedly the other slow heartbeat.

**{...}**

_**Sbloccare.** _ **¹**

**— It means** _**to unlock** _ **in Italian.**

**{...}**

❝So you were going to ask me to be your fake boyfriend in your meeting?❞ Jeno makes his idea sounds ridiculous, and Jaemin looks away, embarrassed. They are sitting side by side on the kitchen's island.❝Well, I think it will no longer have to be fake, dear.❞

❝So we're dating?❞Jaemin askes, hesitantly and so hopeful. _It feels so unreal,_ he thinks.

❝Do you think that I go out biting everyone's neck?❞ Jeno questions as he reaches out to the spot where he has bitten the younger and caresses it. He pressed the sensitive skin, taking a soft sigh from the other — something that makes Jeno's eyes glow.

❝No.❞ He answers, a little dreamy and drunk. _It's the blood loss,_ he deems.

❝Good.❞ So, without further ado, Jeno kisses him, and Jaemin let out a stuffy squeal, not expecting the sudden action.

The brunet is ruthless, devouring the younger's lips harshly, pulling out whimpers and laments from him. It seems an eternity before they separate — because unfortunately, Jaemin still needs to breathe; _stupid function_ — and Jeno has to control himself to not attacks the blond. Especially when he looks like pure _sin_ — blushed cheeks, glassy eyes, swallow lips, and panting chest.❝Ah, Na Jaemin, one day you will be the death of me, but today, you're my love.❞ He adds, licking his lips as he stares dearly at the younger.

**{...}**

Seven o'clock came sooner than he expected and Jaemin barely could avoid the anxiety that filled his members. It's almost pathetic, Shin Daejung is only human, after all, he shouldn't fear him. He glances at himself in the mirror again, checking his appearance for the thousandth time in the last few minutes. His eyes wandering to the purples marks on his exposed neck, Jeno was relentless with his skin, ❝vampires are possessive creatures, my love, you should know that better than anyone else. Be glad that I didn't bite.❞ His boyfriend stated with a predatory and imperious smirk on his face.

 _Boyfriend_. Still weird to think like that about Jeno, he had longed him for nearly seven months, suffering in silence, for never in his dream the older would reciprocate his feelings. He still needs to tell Donghyuck and Renjun about the new news on his love life. He can almost see the presumptuous smiles on their faces.

❝A penny for your thoughts.❞ Jeno soft lips touch his neck — his favourite spot — at the same time that strong arms embrace his waist.

❝In how I'll hide those marks,❞ he teases. And Jeno tighs his dominance around him and meet his eyes through the mirror, that's a warning on them.❝I'm just kidding, baby,❞ he lights laughed,❝I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life. In how I don't deserve you.❞

❝How dare you say that.❞ Jeno replies with a frown, and he looks so offended. ❝How could you say something like that?❞

❝How couldn't I?❞ He turns himself in Jeno's arms and reaches a hand to tenderly stroke one of his cold cheeks, enjoying the softness of his skin. ❝You're amazing and caring, and someone like me doesn't deserve someone like you.❞ Jaemin says, convinced and determined. ❞

❝You know...❞ Jeno started after a short pause❝...My parents always say that nothing in the world is _deserved,_ that if I wanted something, I must conquer it, and I intend to do it, Jaemin.❞ He deeply stares in his eyes, they are ravenous and full of intentions. Jaemin gulps and looks away from the other's gaze.❝I'll conquer _everything_.❞

❝I'm not that worth it.❞ He says, almost suffocating in his sorrow.

❝Trust me, dear, _you are_.❞ The witch breathes falters as he remembers the way his — _so-called_ — family rejected him and denied all his titles, just because Jaemin refused to follow their steps on the Dark Arts, choosing to specialize his magic on the Natural Arts. He sighs, blocking the memories. ❝You're my love.❞

❝We should go, we're already late.❞ Jaemin whispers. Jeno leans on one last time and kisses the younger's bruised lips. _I'm here for you_ , the non-said words warm his heart.

**{...}**

_Shin Daejung_ , Jeno thinks, _is a pathetic and arrogant human._ The smirk on his face is disgusting, especially when he's talking in a degrading way about his last one-night stand. Bored, he allows his eyes to look around the little restaurant that serves as the meeting point, appreciating the simple aesthetic of the place and ignoring the admiring stares of Jaemin's classmates.

He let a small smile shows in his face as his eyes wander to his boyfriend's excited figure. The blond chats with one of his colleagues, who had asked him some bits of advice about the growing of certain spices; being the only witch in his class, the younger was more than happier to help the other boy whose name Jeno has forgot.

Despite all the accords and laws, the mixture between humans and mythical creatures still rare; the wars caused too much suffering to be easily forgotten. Even so, there is a mutual effort of all kinds to achieve a peaceful life, the creation of social-cultural projects between all governments to facilitate coexistence was one of the principal ways. And being the only son of the Vampire King, Lee Taeyong and his Consort Prince, Jung Jaehyun; Jeno often finds himself involved in diplomatic events, acting as a representative of his people.

In short, Jaemin is the only mythical creature in his classes, because many are still afraid of the humans, who often act prejudiced against them.

❝So, who are you again?❞ The cynical voice of Daejung wakes him from his daydreams. The other man — _child_ , if they compare ages — behaves with disconcerting superiority, something that annoys the vampire. ❝Barely fucked with me and already got another one, Na?❞ He says redirecting his malicious eyes towards Jaemin. The table falls in awkward silence, but Jeno doesn't care, all his attention is in the brown-haired human in his front.

❝His _boyfriend_.❞ He answers calmly. Jaemin's hand intertwines his under the table. ❝Lee Jeno.❞

❝You're that VampirePrince!❞ He said with joy and Jasmin's grip tights. ❝Wow, Na, getting a big fish, aren't we?❞ With an idiot smile and red cheeks, he seems uncontrolled and drunk. ❝Let me warn you, man. If you are with him for sex, you'll be _so_ disappointed. He's not that good at all, trust me dude, own experience here. ❞

Jeno growl loud, a warning to the other boy. His friends try to calm him down, begging him to control his words and his drinks. But it seems like the idiot wants to dig his cove.

❝Serious, dude, he was so easy. Now I understand why his family didn't want him, a disappointment on a bed and in life, hum?❞ Is to quickly, a burr. In an instant, Jeno has him on the ground, the other's customers screams are lost in his ear. His blood burns with pure _rage._

❝ _ **Einfrieren le corps**_ **¹** ❞ Immediately, Jeno's body freezes, and a frustrated grunt falls from his lips; despite the shock, Jaemin was fast enough to control the damage.

❝Jaemin, my love, disperse the spell.❞ Jeno's voice sounds cold and distant, it makes the blond nervous.

❝Jeno, no.❞ The witch begs.❝ It's okay, I'm fine. Please, don't do this.❞ His hands are extended, his magic singing as the ancestral blood in his veins strengthens the spell to hold the other — vampires are known to be very resistant to witchcraft, after all, they have the same magic flowing through their veins.

❝Disperse the spell.❞ He snarls. Jaemin denied and looks tranquillizer to his classmates.

❝It's okay, I'll deal with it.❞ The other customers watch the scene in fascinated horror, their faces full of terror. ❝Jeno, please, let him go, and let's come back home.❞ He gestures with his head to Daejung's tremble figure under the vampire. Jeno doesn't answer, but Jaemin knows that he listens to him. He let his magic falls, and immediately, strong and cold arms hold his waist.

In a breath, they are gone.

**{...}**

_**Einfrieren le corps** _ **¹**

**— Einfrieren means** _**to freeze** _ **in Germany and le corps mean** _**the body** _ **in French.**

**{...}**

❝You should have let me beat his ass.❞ Jeno grumbles, his eyes glowing, and his hands clenching in claws — he looks like a trapped animal ready to attack. Jaemin could only watch as he keeps walking through their living room restlessly from where he's sitting on the couch. ❝The little shit should know his place.❞

❝And then _what?_ We're already lucky enough that no one filmed it, Jeno. The press is going to have a field day if this incident gets out!❞ The blond declared, the magic in his tone sounds melodic and calming, the words dripping like the sweetest honey from his tongue.❝You're a Prince, a representative of your specie. Don't let all the progress that was made be undone because of a simple human.❞

The vampire looks at the younger, his lips curving with fun. ❝I know what you're trying to do, love.❞

❝It's working?❞ He askes, a cheeky smirk crossing his pretty features.

❝Yes, it is. ❞Jeno nods, his tense posture finally relaxing.❝Thank you, Jaemin, for having prevented a major disaster from happening.❞

❝You're very welcome, beloved.❞ The brunet smiles softly to his lover, his eyes turning in adorable crescent and shortening the distance between them he leans himself to a kiss. Jeno ravages his lips, in a contrast of his smile, there's no tenderness in his kisses; only hungriness and fierceness.

❝You know how tempting you are, especially when you wear my marks so well?❞He says as his crimson eyes focus on the purples constellations that stain his neck skin.

❝I don't think so. ❞ The witch sounds breathless.❝Why don't you show me, then?❞In a blink of an eye, Jeno reunites Jaemin in his arms, taking them to his room. He practically threw the other in his bed, leaning on top of him for another kiss. He's not gentle, he demands and takes, and takes — he takes _everything_ —; always demanding for more _more_ _ **more**_ -

(Later, their kisses will be kindest and lazier, like soft breezes and sunshine rays. They will be comfort and security. But right now, it's all fire and _oh_ , how they will **burn.** )

He's touches are possessives, Jaemin notices, his hands wandering sensually throughout his body. He tears their clothes apart, the fragile fabric easily yielding towards his strength — he stops for a moment, enough to analyzes the blond's figure, and Jaemin trembles under his voracious gaze. In exchange, the younger's hands glide through the other black locks, his fingers appreciating the softness of his hair.

The witch aches in his touch as Jeno's lips press against his collarbones — kissing, licking, _biting_ —; he whimpers loud.

The latter's cold palms slide to his thighs, spreading them and causing a shiver in his delicate skin until they reach his entrance. He gasps at the minimal contact, something that makes Jeno smiles. ❝You're so sensitive, baby.❞ He pecks Jaemin's lips and extends to reach where he hides the lube, he also puts the softer pillow on his bed under the other body to prop his waist and facilitate the process. ❝Are you comfortable, love?❞

❝Yes.❞The younger agreed. Satisfied, Jeno pops open the cap of the bottle, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers until they lubbed well enough. He shuffled over closer, kneeling between Jaemin's spread legs, his tight pink hole on full display for him. The witch's heated body trembles in the face of the coldness emanating from Jeno.

❝If ever hurt, you stop me, okay?❞ Jeno says with a serious expression on his face. Jaemin nods impatiently, making the brunet chuckles. Without further ado, Jeno thrust one of his fingers into the other's opening. _He's warm and tight_ , Jeno thinks, _perfect,_ he decides. The blonde's muscles contract around him, his walls protesting the expansion, and under him, the witch moans loud.

He inserts another digit, and when Jaemin's eyes wides, he twitches them. Jaemin whines and moves his hips at the rhythm of the older firm hand. The vampire watches as Jaemin's head rests on his pillow, his blond locks scattered disorganized around him — he looks _ethereal._

Quickly, he puts a third finger as he searches for the bundle of nerves that would give Jaemin immense pleasure. The blond cries, his face flushed as Jeno speeds up. ❝Jeno, _please!_ ❞ The vampire growls in response, putting his fingers back, he's eager to replace them with his length. The younger gasp and the latter swallows it greedily. Settling in, he lets his penis rub against the pink entrance, teasing the other.

❝Do you want it, Nana?❞ He murmurs, nibbling his earlobe.

❝Yes. _**Please**_ ❞ Jaemin says in a desperate sigh, his body squirming with need. Jeno stands above him, his palms supported on the mattress as he pushes his hips forward. Gently at first, he penetrates the younger's body. Jaemin's breaths hitches and his fingers cave in his broads shoulders. Jeno is _big_ and his walls clench his member.

In contrast, Jeno's hands hold Jaemin's slender waist tight, enough to left impression on his skin. The blonde is soft as he involves himself around his length, he realizes, an excruciating heat that takes all of his strength to not thrust in.

❝Jeno!❞ Jaemin begs, twisting himself in an attempt to approach even more the latter. Jeno burrows deeply in Jaemin, letting the panting sighs and whimpers consume his hearing.

❝God, Jaemin, you're so _tight._ Fuck❞ The vampire grunts. Jaemin only moans louder in response, writhing his hips to force Jeno to move.

❝Jeno, please, please, _**please,**_ just move!❞ He cries, involving his legs around him.

❝You asked so nicely, love, who am I to deny such needy requests?❞ He smirks to the younger before he starts to movements. Jeno is wild, rough, and possessive, he's thrusts are fast and punitive. Jaemin collapses, barely catching a breath. Embarrassed by the — needy, panting, and _loud_ — sounds scaping of his mouth, the blond tries to hide his face on the pillow an effort to muffle them.

❝ **Don't you dare to hide.** ❞ Jeno growls, thrusting even harder. The cracking sound of skin against skin, along with the creaking of the bed echos through the room.

❝I'm too- _argh,_ too loud.❞ The witch whines. ❝They'll hear me- _ah!_ ❞ The last moan was full of pleasure. Jeno found his prostate.

❝Let them.❞And without restraining himself anymore, Jeno groaned speeding up; the other dragging his nails in his cold skin. Jaemin's mouth was opening wider and wider, eyes about to roll back.❝Let them know who do you belong to.❞ Without stopping, he picks Jaemin's left leg and put it over his shoulder, going deeper, deeper and _ **deeper-**_

❝Jeno!❞ He cries obscenely, feeling the intense heat swirling around his abdomen. His breathing was becoming more ragged as his walls contracted and tears started to roll down from the corner os his eyes — Jeno kissed them all away.

❝It's okay, baby.❞Jeno says, close to his neck. ❝Let it go.❞ And with that, he bites him and Jaemin sees stars, cumming harder than expected. However, Jeno still ruthless as he searches for his orgasm.

❝Jeno, love- _argh!_ ❞ The witch whines, his body feeling overstimulated and sore. Nevertheless, it's still reacting to the other, his warm walls clenching Jeno's length and the brunet leans to capture his responsive lips, demanding another kiss, and stealing his breath away; releasing them from his dominance, he moves to the younger's collarbones, biting and marking it.

Jaemin feels the older's lips kissing his collarbone, marking the overheated skin until he's satisfied. He finally faces Jaemin, recording the sensual image of the blond all ruddy and wrecked under him in his memory. ❝Who do you belong to, Jaemin?❞ Jeno grumbles, burying his face in his tighs and bitting it.

❝ _You!_ Only you, Jeno! I'm yours! _Fuck!_ ❞ He weeps, Jeno's thrusts are ruthless against his sensitive prostate, he was at his limit, repeating _I'm yours_ like a mantra as he scratches the older's back in an attempt ground himself. With a couple more thrusts, Jeno let a raw growl escape from his lips as he cums violently on Jaemin hole, filling the blonde with his sperm. Crying, Jaemin hit his climax again, the ecstasy being too intense for his overstimulated body, his back arches, and his vision blur.

It takes a while for the euphoria to leave his body. Jeno pulls his member out, caressing tenderly Jaemin's waist when he whimpers with sensibility. He cleans the tear stains in his red cheeks with a soft touch, and sweetly strip the strands of hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. ❝Hello, my love.❞ Jeno says softly, in an alarming contrast with the dominant and possessive tone used just right now.

❝Hey there.❞ His voices sound raspy, and he blinks slowly.

❝Let's clean you, sweetheart.❞ The vampire says, removing Jaemin's leg from his shoulder and standing.

❝I don't think that I can walk.❞ Jaemin says shyly, not looking at Jeno's arrogant smirk.

❝I wouldn't let you do that even if you could.❞He replies, picking the younger gently in his arms and walking in the bathroom direction. ❝Tell me, love, what do you think about a second round in the shower?❞

❝ _Jeno!_ ❞

**{...}**

Two days later, they receive a noise complaint. Jaemin looks straight at Jeno, who only smiles imperturbably at him.

❝It's all your fault.❞

❝And I'm not sorry at all, dear.❞

**Author's Note:**

> Check it out the aesthetic collection for this fanfiction [here!](https://br.pinterest.com/petitlavande01/fanfic-thirsty-for-love-nomin/)


End file.
